Searching for the Moon: Prelude
by Lady Akina
Summary: In the time of the Silver Millenium, Terra has finally announced it's interest in joining the Silver Alliance and has sent their Crowned Prince to the Moon... SerenityEndymion


What were once shining amethyst eyes were now a dull lavender. Empty orbs stared longingly at the stone before her. She laid a single white rose before it. A pale hand lifted and she traced the inscription with her cold fingers.

"Hey, love," a soft feminine voice spoke, "I miss you so much." Her voice began to crack. A solitary tear make it's way down her ivory cheek. "Why did you leave? You promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised you'd come back..." The woman before the stone crumbled pathetically in a flurry of black silk, her hand never once moving from the name on the grave. "Please come back... How will I raise our daughter?"

Reina watched helplessly from afar as her Mistress cried. She took a hesitant step forward. "Milady, we must be leaving. Small Lady Serenity will be waiting for you."

Selene looked up from her husband's grave. Her tear-stained face made Reina want to cry as well. Her Mistress did not deserve this! Her Mistress was the last person who deserved it. Alas, Lady Fate had gotten her way again. Her Mistress was the sacrifice.

Selene took one last look at the grave. She placed a kiss on her fingertips then pressed them firmly against the stone. 'Please, love, watch over our family, our kingdom.' Selene got up and dusted off her skirts. She nodded to Reina and led the way back to the Palace of the Moon. She could not look back, or she would fall. 'Goodbye, love.'

---

The years passed quickly. Selene never remarried. She kept herself busy raising her daughter and protecting her kingdom. The Moon Kingdom was now the most powerful kingdom in the galaxy. Her daughter, whom she loved with all her heart, had grown into a beautiful Princess. Serenity had the ability to befriend anyone and everyone. Thus, the creation of the Silver Alliance, Serenity's court.

The princesses of each planet swore to protect her till their last breaths. They trained themselves in the art of combat and guarded the Princess Serenity viciously. The princess herself was taught by her mother all the secrets of Lunarians.

---

"Mother!" Serenity ran through the halls holding her skirts. The servants smiled at the passing Princess, no matter how much training she had, she would always be Serenity, and a bit of a child.

Serenity opened the doors to her mother's study hoping to find her. She spotted her mother behind a large ivory desk doing paperwork as usual. Selene glanced up and gave her daughter a stern look.

Serenity sighed and straightened out her dress. She stepped before the desk and gave a curtsy, even though it was her mother, she was still the queen. "Good evening, mother."

Selene smiled at her daughter. "Good evening, indeed. Is there something you need Serenity? You are aware that you are to be taking etiquette lessons at this moment."

Serenity clasped her hands behind her back and gave her mother an imploring look, "I was mother! Lady Lillian was teaching me to dance! She mentioned that ambassadors from Terra were coming! Is it true, mother?"

Selene nodded her head as she watched Serenity's eyes light with excitement. "Not any ambassador Serenity, I've just received a message stating that the Prince and his generals were to arrive instead."

"Truly? I cannot wait! I must tell the others! Thank you, mother!" Serenity bowed her head this time and then ran off to tell the other princesses.

"We have a magnificent daughter, don't we, love?" Selene whispered to herself. Her voice held an undertone of longing. She moved from her position at the desk to the window that looked over the gardens. She watched as Serenity and the other princesses conversed with each other. "She has grown into a fine princess and will be an excellent queen."

---

"Really?!" Princess Mina of Venus sat on the soft grass next to the Princess Lita of Jupiter. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape.

Ami giggled at her friend's face. She placed a marker in her book then set it in the empty bench seat next to her. Lita and Mina sat a little to the left of her on the ground. Rei sat next to her on the ivory bench. Serenity chose to sit on a different bench that was shaded by a large cherry blossom tree across the miniature clearing. "Why are they coming? I was under the impression that Terra wanted nothing to do with us."

"That may be true, Ami, but I found out that they are now seeking an alliance with us. They're even sending the Prince and his Royal Guard!"

"Royal Guard?" Lita spoke up. She usually wanted nothing to do with court, but she was a part of the Silver Alliance and she would make sure that Serenity was safe.

"Uh-huh," Serenity gave a nod, "They're his generals. I guess they could be considered your counterparts."

The girls giggles at the thought. No way a man was going to be equal to them. They were the strongest soldiers in the inner system.

"When will they be arriving?" Rei placed her hands behind her to lean back on and looked up at the sky.

"Two days from now. Mother is also holding a welcoming ball."

Mina got stars in her eyes, "Great! That means I can dress you guys up! Those Terrans won't know what hit them!"

The other four laughed a bit nervously at their friend. The Venusian princess sometimes had... strange tastes.

She saw the veiled looks of nervousness on their faces and laughed, "Don't worry girls! I won't do anything drastic. I just want to show them that we are the best or I'm not the Princess of the planet of love!"

Sighs of relief escaped their mouths. Mina pouted. She crossed her arms and looked away. The other girls once again fell into laughter, Mina soon joining them.

---

Prince Endymion of Terra stared at the breathtaking sight before him. The Kingdom of the Moon was indeed beautiful and the Lunarian Palace was magnificent. Columns of white marble stood majestically before the ivory entrance. All the descriptions he had heard of this place shamed it. It was far more glamorous than words could describe.

Behind the awestruck prince stood the Royal Guard. Each looked upon the Palace with astonishment. There was nothing on Terra that could be compared to it. They tensed when the ivory doors began to open.

Before them stood the Queen of the Silver Alliance. Her lavender hair was pulled in their customary buns. Blank lavender orbs stared at the foreigners, then she inclined her head in welcome. The prince and his generals were shocked. The cold eyes holding them in place were now bright crystals. They all knew better though. There was underlaying steel those eyes. It was warning.

'_Trespass where you are not wanted, and I will punish you.'_

The Generals kneeled as soon as they were knocked out of their stupor. The Prince Endymion bowed before the queen.

"Milady, I thank you for allowing my comrades as well as myself shelter while on our visit," he spoke courteously.

"Think nothing of it young prince. You have offered your services to the Silver Alliance. It is only right that your stay here be according to your station," the cool feminine voice spoke.

"Of course," Endymion returned smoothly.

"Please," the voice become softer, "Rise. Do not bow so low before me. Not even the helpers here bow with such feelings of reverence."

Endymion straightened and motioned to his generals to do the same. The queen bid them to follow and they did. They walked into the entrance hall and followed the queen to the throne room.

Selene settled herself on the dais and waved her hand, motioning for the door behind her to open.

The men of Earth held there breaths. Entering the room were the most enchanting women they had ever seen. The first to come out was dressed in a pale blue, Grecian-styled dress. The dress was held up by two thin straps. It had a modest V-cut front and flowed from her waist to the floor. Natural blue bangs framed her pale face. "I present to you Princess Ami of Mercury." The princess stepped forward and curtsied.

The next to come out was dressed in a lovely blood red gown. It was halter style and had a daring slit on the left up to the knee. The front of the dress showed some cleavage, but not enough to be indecent. This princess had her ebony hair braided in a long chain hanging from her shoulder. "The Princess Rei of Mars." Princess Rei stepped forward and bowed her waist slightly before taking her place next to Ami.

A woman in a forest green array came out as soon as the Princess of Mars was announced. She seemed to dislike being dressed up for she held a scowl upon her face. The dress' sleeves fell loosely from her shoulder connecting at the golden bracelet on each of her wrists. It had a box cut front and fell down to floor neatly. Her brown hair was pulled away from her face and held up in a pony tail. Her bangs swept sideways and fell over at her right eye as she seemingly sized them up. "The Princess Lita of Jupiter." The Princess of Jupiter crossed her arms and nodded in their direction.

A giggle drew them to the next princess. Golden blond hair was pulled halfway up with a red ribbon revealing a pair of clear blue eyes that seemed to dance in amusement. Her dress was a pale orange and Venus cut (on one shoulder). A golden cord tied loosely around her waist slightly tightening the fabric around her creating soft folds as it flowed to the floor. "The Princess Mina of Venus." She curtsied and went to her spot in line looking at the still open door.

The final princess stepped out of the room, but remained hidden in the shadows. Bright sapphire eyes with hints of silver regarded the prince and his generals before stepping out into the brightly lit room completely. Her hair was put up in the same fashion as the queen's so they knew her to be the Princess Serenity. Silvery-white wisps of hair fell over her bare shoulders and down her back till it reached the back of her knees. Her dress was the simplest, but at the same time the most beautiful. There were no sleeves or straps holding it up. It was pure white and hugged her from the waist up. Golden rings of thread covered the top of the dress still showing the pure white beneath it. A bright crescent moon adorned her brow, proving their suspicions correct. Serenity bowed her head and moved to stand next to her mother. "And my daughter, the Princess Serenity of the Silver Alliance."


End file.
